A Day With Wilbur Robinson
by Godhatescarter
Summary: Based on the book by William Joyce, A Day With Wilbur Robinson.


heLLO hi. so this story is about the origin of the book, A Day with Wilbur Robinson. This is a Wilbur x Lewis Fanfiction, but this is NOT Meet the Robinsons. In this, like in the original, Lewis is not Wilburs Father (i read that the two have romantic feelings for each other in the book) but aNYWAY. Here it is. also this for my gorilla of a best friend. love ya.

 ** _WARNINGS_** : none. at least, not yet ;)

In Lewis's Point of view. They are both older, like 18-19.

I'd like you to meet the robinsons. Wilbur Robinson is my best friend. We have been friends for a while. We met in school back in Elementary. We have always been together and its been that way since. Wilbur is a popular kid, and really cocky. It would seem weird for him to hang out with me, huh? Well, we both get along with Scienctific things, which is how we clicked so well back then when we met. But his house, oh god, that was the best place to vist.

It was afterschool that I would go to his house. Today was that day as well. I walked up and said hello to his twin uncles, Demitri and Spike. They lived in the plant pots outside the door. Its still strange to me to this day. As always, Wilbur opened the door just before I knocked. He really is my best friend. I wish we were more.

Wilbur hasn't changed since we were kids. He had his signature Cow Lick, Jet Black hair, and always had T-Shirts and Skinny Jeans. His clothing style has changed from when he was a kid. He was attractive. So attractive. All Girls fell for him ever since Middle School. Boyish, Confident, Cocky, Sweet. College is a pain, but i still have time to see him.

He smiled and me, and waved. "Come on in!" he said. "Lefty will take your bag."

Lefty, the house butler, is a big octopus. He was not mean or anything, he is actually very nice. I slid my bag off, and he took it, and blinked (which is a sign of, 'i will leave you two to it). Wilbur moved his head a bit, and i walked with him through this mansion of a house.

"Its kind of a dull around here today." said Wilbur. He showed the face of annoynce, which is normal. This house is crazy, but a actual nice home. I looked around. Aunt Billie was playing with her train set, Cousin Pete was most likely walking the cats, and Uncle Gaston sat comfortably in the family cannon. "Your dad needs you out in the backyard," He shouted as he blasted himself across the room. Me and Wilbur looked at each other, chuckled, and walked outside.

In the backyard, we found Mr. and Mrs. Robinson and their robot, Carl. They were scouring the lawn with a Metal Detecator.

"Ah! Boys! We are looking for Grandfather's fake teeth," Mr. Robinson Explained. "Of course, we haven't seen him either," he added. "Could you two boys go and look around?" He looked at us smiling.

We both grinned at each other, and we ran off to find him. Another Adventure in the Robinson House.

 **T** he two boys went to talk to everyone and ask and looked everywhere. They came across many things, but it was still fun for them. At the end of the night after dinner, everyone decided to stay up in the tree. They would use Cousin Lazalo's antigravity device. "You two wash up, and get ready for bed. Meet us here." Mrs. Robinson said. "Mom, we aren't kids anymore." Wilbur said. "You two will still always be my babies." She said and kissed both their forheads. Wilbur left heated and Lewis smiled.

The two boys went up to Wilbur's room, and he closed the door.

After they almost finished getting ready, Lewis looked at him. "Hey, Wilbur?" Wilbur turned around to look at him. "Yeah? What's up?" Wilbur turned around and had his shirt in his hand. Lewis still had a red face. "Whats the matter? Are you sick?" He said, and did get a little worried. "No, No." Lewis said. He thought to himself, 'this is your chance. Its been 10 years. You can do this.'

"Ireallyreallylikeyouandnotasafriendandyouarepretty-wait-no-imeanthatsum" Lewis talked really fast. Wilbur had his eyes wide. He has been friends with him for so long, he understood every word. Lewis was silent and beet red. Wilbur got closer to him, and Lewis looked up. They both got close, to the point where they were only inches away from each other.

"Lewis. Don't be shy. Why don't we start what we both wanted? Hm?" Lewis could feel Wilbur's smirk after that sentence. They both crashed their lips together, feeling the feelings they had locked away. It was passionate, full of love.

But, it soon got heated. Wilbur managed to climb on Lewis's lap, and still kiss him. Wilbur had his arms around Lewis's neck, and Lewis had his hands on Wilbur's hips. They both broke the kiss for the evil thing called air. A trail of saliva only thing left that connected their mouths.

"I love you. And its not just the feeling of sex 'i love you'. I love you. For these past years, all I wanted was you. Not these girls who are just- I just love you." Lewis Smiled and kissed Wilbur's forhead. "I love you more, Wilbur Robinson." Wilbur then grabbed on Lewis's shirt.

"Enough with the sweet talk now," he grinned and looked up lustfully at Lewis, "let's start."

The door was locked, and Wilbur let out little moans and whimpers. Lewis was attacking Wilbur's neck. Now, you wouldn't expect Lewis to take control. But he did have his tricks up his sleeve from past realtionships. At one point, Lewis bit down on a spot on Wilbur's neck, that made him arch his back and moan louder then hw should have.

"Baby boy...We can't have them hearing us, right?" He bit down harder and Wilbur covered his mouth and moaned. That sure was gonna leave a mark. Thats mostly likelt gonna be a bitch to hide. Lewis took his shirt off, and was on his knees between Wilbur's spread legs. He took Wilbur's joggers off, and was obviously hard.

He played with Wilbur's nipple, making him gasp, and whispered in his ear, "what do you want baby boy?"

Wilbur groaned and bucked his hips. "Touch me.." he moaned out. Lewis took little by little off of Wilbur's boxers. "What? Use more of your words." Wilbur groaned and looked up at him. "Fuck me, **_Daddy_**." Once Wilbur said daddy, Lewis's eyes went wide. He grinned and kissed his lips. "That's a good boy." He Slid Wilbur's boxers off, and his own as well with his shorts. Both of them had a kink. Intresting.

"Top Drawer." Wilbur said, and Lewis arched an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Lewis said, and Wilbur smirked. "I didn't know you were gonna fuck me tonight, **_Daddy_**." Lewis moaned quietly, and gently smacked Wilbur's ass grabbing the lube. Wilbur moaned and Lewis looked at him and his eyes brighten. Oh, this is gonna be fun.

Lewis covered his fingers with Lube, and spread Wilbur open. "If it hurts, tell daddy, okay?" He put in one finger in slowly. Wilbur winced, but nodded his head for him to go. Lewis went deeper, and Wilbur moaned. His pain soon went to pleasure. Lewis then sticked in another finger, harder, and started fingering him. Wilbur was a mess. He was moaning, covering his mouth with saliva coming down his chin. "You are so beautiful. Look at my good boy." He started going faster until he hit a spot that send stars to Wilbur's eyes, and he arched up and screamed his name. Thank god everyone was outside. "Did I find it, love?" He whispered in Wilbur's ear.

Lewis took out his fingers, and Wilbur whimpered at the loss of touch.

"Ssh. Dont worry baby boy. I'll make you scream my name. I'll make you glad i came here." Lewis then covered himself with Lube and put a condom (he still cares about safety), and lined himself against Wilbur. He slowly entered, Wilbur wincing and tightning. "Relax..." Lewis Whispered, and Wilbur nodded and grabbed the bed sheets. He moved his head, and he went deeper. Once all the way in, Lewis stayed there foe Wilbur to get comfortable. Wilbur nodded his head, and Lewis started to thrust slowly. Wilbur let out quiet moans, and he tried his best to stay on his knees. "Faster.." He moaned out, and pushed himself back against Lewis to get deeper. Lewis smirked and started going faster. Wilbur's cock was rubbing against the bedsheets, giving him friction. He moaned, getting louder and louder. Lewis smacked Wilbur's, as a way of saying to quiet down. He covered his mouth and moaned loudly, crying out. He did this a couple times, leaving Wilbur's ass a beautiful red. His G-spot was getting hit, his cock in friction, and the smacks he loved getting, Oh man, he was in heaven.

After a while, Wilbur screamed our Lewis's name, and came on his bedsheets. After a flew sloppy thrusts, Lewis moaned out, and soon said Wilbur's name, reaching his peak. They both were breathing heavily, and Lewis Pulled out and threw away the used condom in the trash. Wilbur flipped himself and layed on the bed. He looked at the cum on his sheets. How is he gonna explain that to mom?

"Sorry about that.." Lewis said and went to rub Wilbur's little ass cheeks. Wilbur smiled and kissed Lewis. "Its fine. Let's just hope we didn't take too long." He said. Lewis smiled and kissed his forehead, putting his shorts and boxers back on. As soon as Wilbur stood up, his lower area hurt like a bitch. He winced and moaned in pain, and Lewis quickily, but nervously, went to help him. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to-um-" Wilbur laughed and slapped his chest lightly. "Don't worry about it. It was worth it. It felt so good, Daddy. I love you." He smiled and Lewis smiled with him, and helped him put his clothes back on.

"Where were you boys?" As Lewis and Wilbur made it to the top of the tree.

"Oh, well Lewis had a problem with his glasses and his parents called him, so it took longer. Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck, and Lewis Shrugged. "Alright! Let's get my stories on!" Uncle Art commented, and he sat in front of everyone. Wilbur and Lewis sat next to each other, as usual. Uncle Art told his stories, and some Frogs played Violin. Soon, everyone started to fall asleep. Lewis and Wilbur stayed up late though, still listening to his stories. Under the sheets, they were holding hands. Now, they were more then just best friends.

They fell asleep, cuddling each other, feeling the warmth of love.

The Next Morning, we woke up to a good breakfast. "Wilbur, Honey," Mrs.Robinson said, and Wilbur looked back at her. "Yeah mom?" He yelled from the kitchen. "Why are you walking funny?" Wilbur looked at me and smirked, then back at him mom. I chuckled and saw Mrs.Robinson worried. "I fell and hurt myself. I'm alright though." He yelled.

The entire Robinson Family were outside, to gather up and say Goodbye, singing "Yes, we have no banannas," just like they always do. I was sad to leave, but it was nice to go home. I looked back at Wilbur, my now Boyfriend, and he hugged me tightly. He whispered to my ear, "I love you so much. Come back soon, **_Daddy_**." Wilbur lightly kissed his cheek and I did the same, "I promise i'll come back. Love you more, baby boy." We let go and I waved to the whole family, saying my goodbyes.

"Goodbye Wilbur," I said, "Sorry it was such a dull day." He smirked and i just rolled my eyes with a smile. "Hey, I had fun." I said. Wilbur smiled wide.

The sun was shining brightly as I walked slowly away. I looked over my shoulder, and there was Wilbur, shooting himself out of Uncle Gaston's Cannon with the farewell message of: "See ya later, 'Pal'" With a winky face next to it. I only Laughed and sent him a kiss.

I love you, Wilbur Robinson.

LOl okAY thAT suCKed but hey i did it for my gorilla. this took me a while but yeah. All work goes to William Joyce and the book. Love you.

\- C


End file.
